Ghosts of the Past
by TheDarkRainbow
Summary: There's nothing Red can do to stop it's destruction. But he can save a part of it. OriginalShipping.


**Disclaimer: I owneth not Pokémon**

* * *

Red walked up the stairs into Lavender Tower proper, possibly for the last time before it was demolished to make way for the new radio tower. It was despicable, really, to do that to a cemetery, especially for Pokémon, but he had no say in the matter, even if he was Champion of the Indigo League. Not everything was decided by Pokémon battles.

At least he could save an important grave, though. He was here with Green to retrieve Raticate's coffin and tombstone to be brought to Viridian City, so it could remain undisturbed until the end of time.

As the passed the spot where they had battled in the tower, Red looked over at Green, concerned. Mourning Raticate, Green had been leaving the tower when he saw Red. Angry that he had been unable to protect his Pokémon after Red had knocked it out, he had come to irrationally blame Red for the actions of a wild Pokemon, and wanted revenge. They battled. Red won, like always. He wished he hadn't, though, after seeing the look on Green's face. No victory was worth the price of seeing his then rival, now boyfriend shatter.

Green glanced over at Red, reading his thoughts in an instant. The Champion remained mostly expressionless, but growing up with someone gave you a pretty good idea of what they were thinking. The expression was there, but it was so subtle that it took years to notice, and longer still to interpret.

"Red," Green said, "Stop beating yourself up over it. It's in the past now. I forgave you; you need to move on," he said, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

Red stared back, the subtle change in his expression protesting – if he hadn't won the battle on the S.S. Anne, Green would never have stormed away, would never have run into the Pidgeot, would never have been forced to witness his precious Raticate's throat being torn out in a savage fury.

Green sighed, trying not to break down. It was bad enough that they were back here, remembering that awful time, but to see Red still punishing himself over it just tore him apart.

"Red… let's just get going. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Red nodded, and they continued walking. Up higher and higher they went, each floor bringing fresh memories of horrifying encounters for Red. Hindsight being twenty – twenty, Green wished he hadn't buried Raticate on the top floor.

After a half hour of climbing, the two were nearly at the top when a voice brought them to a halt.

"So… you have returned…"

Two massive yellow eyes opened in front of them, causing Green to shiver. Red, however, nodded almost imperceptibly.

"You've heard, then, about… their… plans for the tower?" the voice asked, articulating "their" with clear disgust. Its eyes remained fixated on Green, causing him to shudder.

Green gathered his courage, determined to make this nightmare back off. "Just who do you think you are, anyways?" he demanded.

"Come now, Green," the voice purred, "Have you truly forgotten, after only two years?"

The fog around them receded slightly, and it was now possible to see that the eyes were part of a shapeless purple mist. Green stared, uncomprehending.

"Still, you do not? Very well, then."

Suddenly, the mist changed, taking on a more substantial form. It's shape took on a more humanoid one, and it's color changed to a light brown.

"Marowak," Green breathed. Memories flooded his consciousness, trapping him in the past. Running. The blood pounding in his ears. Desperate, hoping he wouldn't be too late. Shoving past the Grunts that tried to stop him. Seeing the knife slit her throat. Blood, blood was everywhere, everything was red, he couldn't get away, it was everywhere, it was consuming him, absorbing him, and –

"Green," came the scratchy and rarely used voice of Red as he put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't," agreed Marowak, "You did everything in your power to save me. No one can blame you. But that is not the purpose of my visit. Red," she said, turning to the legendary Trainer, "I have a favor I would ask of you. You are here to collect a grave. I would ask that you collect my son's as well."

Green, still in a state of shock, tentatively spoke up. "Where would we put it? And what about your grave?"

Marowak twirled her bone club. "I was never laid to rest properly," she said matter – of – factly. "As for where you should put my son's grave, well… I believe you already know…"

* * *

Green stood next to Red, watching as Venusaur packed in the last bit of dirt over Raticate's new grave in Viridian City. A single flower protruded from the mound, courtesy of Venusaur.

"You're safe now, buddy," Green said softly, as if Raticate were merely sleeping lightly, "No one's going to hurt you here."

Red nodded in agreement, then turned to leave. Green grabbed his arm, shooting him a questioning look. Red raised an eyebrow in response, indicating his bag. Green nodded, releasing his boyfriend's arm to let him keep his promise to Marowak.

* * *

The sun shone brightly, but that didn't help the cold. Red wished he'd worn a jacket, hindsight being twenty – twenty, but the strain of digging kept him warm. When he finished, he stepped back, enjoying the scenery. It wasn't overly lush, but it wasn't barren, either. A nice place all around, but not an ideal spot for an extended stay.

Footsteps behind him snapped him out of his reverie. He was surprised that anyone else was out here, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Hey, you're Red, aren't you?" came a voice. Red looked over his shoulder at the newcomer, nodding slightly. The boy smirked, holding out a Pokéball.

"My name is Gold and I challenge you to a battle!"


End file.
